


The Green Light

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Feels, Darkest Timeline, Drabble, Dragon Age Quest: In Hushed Whispers, End of the World, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: This sort of rescue would seem unrealistic in a story Varric thought as he followed the Inquisitor through the wretched castle where every thing had gone wrong.





	The Green Light

The green light of the rift drove back the red glow of the lyrium. The glow from Lavellan’s hand, stretched out in a gesture he’d thought never to see again...if this was a dream, it was a good one. Last minute rescues, reuniting with old allies, fighting evil together. Going out in a probably literal blaze of glory? Unlikely and unrealistic, he’d say if this was a story. But, well...there were certain worse ways to go, he thought, as he shouldered Bianca and followed Lavellan and that green light through the maze of red. To the very end.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first play through of DAI and wow. This mission definitely was a punch in the feels. I took Cassandra and Varric with me and their dialogue was heartwrenching.


End file.
